<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>First Date by Gravytrain101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896249">First Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101'>Gravytrain101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Attractions [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beer, First Date, M/M, Movie Night, Peanuts - Freeform, Popcorn, Snuggling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26896249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny go on their first date once Danny gets off work. They go and have a nice and peaceful night at Steve's house. </p><p>(Actual story is better than the summary.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Attractions [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803439</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>First Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry it took so long for me to update this! I hope the wait was worth it. Please read and enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve’s POV:<br/>
I locked my truck before entering the bar to pick up Danny. I’ve noticed that he is getting drinks for another customer so I sat down and waited for him to come over. </p><p>“And what can I get you sir,” he asked as he walked over to me without looking up. </p><p>I didn’t answer. I just sat there and waited for him to look up at me. </p><p>“Sir?,” he asked as he looked up but relaxed once he saw it was me, “Oh. Hey Steve.” </p><p>“Hi Danny,” I answered, “I know I’m a bit early but I can wait until you’re off work.” </p><p>“Okay, sure. I get off in 10 minutes.” he told me. </p><p>“Okay. I’ll wait outside in the parking lot, come out whenever you are ready,” I said before getting up to go outside. </p><p> </p><p>-----10 Minutes Later-----<br/>
Steve’s POV:<br/>
“Thanks for waiting,” Danny said as he walked towards me, “I’m sorry I smell like beer and peanuts though. I could run by my house if you’d like me to change.” </p><p>“No, I think you’re fine. I can barely smell it anyway,” I told him as I opened the passenger side door and for him. </p><p>“Okay, but if it’s too much then tell me,” he responded as he climbed in and buckled his seatbelt. </p><p>“I will,” I said before I closed the door and went around to get into my side. </p><p>“So,” he started as he turned to me, “Where are you going to take me for our first date? Movie theater? Restaurant?” </p><p>“Actually,” I began, “I was thinking of taking you to my house to watch a movie.” </p><p>“I’ll go on one condition,” he said as he crossed his arms. </p><p>“Sure,” I said, worried about what the answer would be. </p><p>“I get to pick the movie,” he told me. </p><p>“Okay Danny, you can pick the movie,” I said before I started the truck and backed out my parking space. </p><p>“Just curious,” he started as I drove us to my house, “Why are we not going to a restaurant or somewhere where we would talk about ourselves? I mean, that’s like a standard first date procedure.” </p><p>“I didn’t want to do that because I’m sick and tired of meeting people that only gloat about themselves for a few hours,” I sighed, “I would rather want to hang out with the person first and slowly get to know them, not have everything thrown at me at once.” </p><p>“Makes sense. I like the way you think Steve,” he said as I pulled up and parked in my driveway. </p><p>We got in and I showed Danny to the living room while I made the popcorn and got us some beers. </p><p>“What movie did you pick?” I asked as I sat next to him on the couch and offered him popcorn. </p><p>“The Great Outdoors,” he answered as he took a handful of popcorn. </p><p>“Classic,” I said as I sat back and he pressed up against my side, “Great choice.” </p><p>We sat and watched the movie in silence. No conversation. No gloating of our successes and hiding our defaults. It was nice to just relax with someone I was interested in, even though I only knew his name and what he did for a living. </p><p>Danny sat by my side with his head on my shoulder and my arm around him. Even though this is the first time we’ve done this, it just feels natural. I would love to do this again, I hope Danny will agree to another date. </p><p>“Danny,” I said once the credits started to appear on the screen, “Movies over.” </p><p>I looked down and saw that he had fallen asleep on my shoulder. I smiled and quietly set the empty popcorn bowl and bottle on the table. I maneuvered Danny so he was now lying down on the couch before I covered him up with a spare blanket I had. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>-----Next Morning-----<br/>
Steve’s POV:<br/>
I woke and left my room to go and check on Danny. The only problem with this is that the living room is clean and empty. </p><p>“Danny?” I called out as I walked to the kitchen. </p><p>Instead of finding him in the kitchen, I found a note on the counter from him. It was a note that thanked me for last night and that Danny would like to do it again sometime. </p><p>“Yes,” I said to myself as I read the note before my phone rang. </p><p>“McGarrett,” I said into the phone once I answered it. </p><p>“How was the date?” Kono asked, “What did you guys do? Did you kiss?” </p><p>“We had a good time Kono,” I answered as I walked down the hallway as I told her about our date.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Once again, I hope the wait was worth it. Let me know what you think of it down below. Any and all feedback is welcomed.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>